


Superman

by LucifersLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Guardian Angel Castiel, One Shot, castiel one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLady/pseuds/LucifersLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by the song Waiting for superman by chris daughtry and Absolutely (story of a girl) by nine days. </p><p>You were born to drug addicted mother, lived most of your life on your own. Even though you live a hard life you believe in the good of people, and helping others. no matter how many times life knocks you down, you smile through it. its the only way you can continue, to believe theirs a light somewhere down the line in the dark tunnel that is your life. even when you were at your lowest points, somehow you always got by, like someone was watching out for you. you prayed just to pretend you had someone out there who cared enough to listen. an invisible silent friend. a guardian angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

    you walked down the crowded walkway, your stomach growled but you had years of experience in hunger, and pushed it out of your head. You would worry about it after your shift at the diner, your boss was an older woman, usually she left something warm out for you for when you clocked out. you smiled softly, she was a kind lady. a chime sounded as you walked in the door, you had no belongings but stowed your thin coat and slipped on your apron, waiving to your coworker in the back as you walked out to greet the days customers. Despite your lonely lifestyle you enjoyed talking to people, in fact several customers were regulars only on the days you worked and that made you happy.

 _Give a smile get a smile_.  
  
that was your motto. You always felt like if you threw enough good out into the world it had to come back to you eventually, right? Your life had been anything but easy, your mother tried to keep food on the table, but she was anchored to her addiction and she was in no shape to worry about your needs most of the time. so you fended for yourself. even though she was far from the perfect mother, You couldnt bring yourself to hate her, she had her own demons. you always remembered how, once she had sagged onto the couch in a daze, she used to tell you that if you lived your life right, not like her, life would always find a way to provide for you. That god sent angels to good people, so do right and always smile and you would never be alone.  
   You left home at 14, hitching rides or lying about your age to get odd jobs. Sometimes you didnt have enough to eat, you never stole, but whenever you were truly desperate somehow you always managed to pull through. finding a dollar in the gutter, a stranger offering you an unwanted snack, or finding a bus pass that hadnt expired. You remembered what your mother said, and never forgot to close your eyes and say thank you for your good fortune. Even when bad things happened, you kept smiling, sometimes it wasnt easy. You had to hope that, if you could keep smiling through it all; and held on, somehow things would be okay in the end.  
    You took orders and conversed with the customers. Your feet hurt from the beat up tennis shoes you wore and sometimes you had to rub out a cramp in your calf, but it was so busy you really didnt have time to complain too much. near closing time, a quiet customer in a rumpled overlong coat left you a $10 tip when all he had bought was a piece of pie to go, he had come in every now and again.  
  
_Keep smiling_  
  
he had written on his receipt. looks like you'd be able to have a nice dinner after all. You smiled happily and closed your eyes  
  
_Thank you!_  
  
you thought, beaming up at the ceiling for a moment before starting to clean up. You punched your time card and smiled as you saw a fresh hamburger tucked under your coat in foil. You had never discussed your destitution with anyone, but somehow your boss seemed to know you needed a little help, and you rarely went hungry since starting here 6 months ago. You didnt have much, sometimes not even food to eat, but you knew it could be worse. You had a small apartment in a run down neighborhood, but you werent homeless. You took the bus or walked but the only places you went were work, home, and once a week you volunteered at a homeless shelter. some of the people were scary but it made you feel more appreciative of what you had. even convincing your boss to donate unused or almost expired food as a tax write off.  
    Walking out you shouted goodbye to your boss as she sat in her office, she flashed you a soft smile and and waived, moving back to look at the documents on her desk. You walked down the street, burger in your hand and todays tips in the pockets of your jeans. You hummed softly to yourself, just nonsense tunes but you loved to sing even if it wasnt an actual song. you had once read a sign outside a church as a child that really stuck with you  
  
_Singing is the soul's way of speaking to god_  
  
it was a pleasant idea and when you were in good spirits you couldnt help singing softly to yourself. sometimes when you were alone you would dance wildly around or you'd run the whole way home from work, just to feel the exileration of your heart pumping wildly from the excersize. Every frenzied heartbeat meant you were still alive, still full of purpose. You paused as you heard a weak voice to your left, turning you saw a man in tattered rags and barefoot, his face was dirty and you saw he was missing three fingers as he held it out to you, trembling.  
"spare some change miss?"  
Your eyes drooped in pity, the poor thing, he must be so scared.  
"are you hungry?"  
you asked gently, reaching into your pocket to retrieve the hamburger your boss had given you. he nodded weakly but didnt move. You opened the package and broke the burger in half, handing it to him. you looked up at you and took it gingerly, holding it against his crusted shirt.  
"T-Thank you. thank you."  
he repeated weakly, taking a bite. You gave a soft smile and reached into your pocket and pulled out the small amount you had made that evening. you took all but the $10 from your regular and handed it to him, his eyes widened in shock at the small stack of dollar bills, tears forming in his eyes. you flashed him a gentle smile  
"get some shoes hun, theres a thrift store down the street and you could probably have some left over for breakfast"  
he wept softly, and you patted his shoulder before returning on your way, your chest glowing with warmth as his trembling voice called out  
"You are an angel miss. an angel"  
  
_nothing so grand_  
  
you think to yourself, flattered. after 10 minutes or so you finally drag your feet up to your apartment, collapsing on the bed. you reached under the bed to grab the frayed shoebox you kept your meager savings in, tucking the tenner next to a scattering of coins and a small wad of bills. forcing yourself to eat slowly, you finish the half of the burger you had saved and fell back onto the bed, closing your eyes  
  
_please watch over that man. he needs a real guardian angel. bring him good fortune when he needs it most. and thank you for bringing us together_  
  
you prayed softly, okay maybe 'pray' isnt the right word. more like you had a conversation in your head. you werent sure whether you believed in god, but you had to believe that somewhere out there maybe their really was guardian angels like your mom had told you. and maybe they heard you. with that thought you smiled softly and curled up under your single blanket. losing yourself in dreams.  
  
    the next few weeks followed a similar pattern, work. home. work. home. the one day off you had was spent at the homeless shelter, you tried to avoid free time since you really had no where to go and no one to spend the time with. usually you took a walk around the park after your volunteer work, it was good to reaquant yourself with the world once in a while. and seeing what some of the people at the shelter go through, those were the days you needed some extra help to find your smile sometimes.  
    After finishing your first circuit around the parks trails you decided, since it was still fairly early, to do one more lap before heading home. One of your favorite activities at the park was people watching. Sometimes you made up stories as to who these people were and what they were doing. it made you smile to come up with increasingly more ridiculous scenarios. On a nearby bench a man who looked to be a businessman sat rigidly, looking at people as they passed. You imagined he was an undercover policeman, keeping an eye out for litterers and rowdy teenagers. you giggled and moved on, meandering through the trees dotting the park as you started wandering towards the entrance. You stopped as your eyes rolled past a couple strolling past you, turning slightly you watched their slow progress up the path. Her head leaned against his shoulder and their fingers were entwined together. he murmered something and she laughed in response. Your heart twinged softly. wondering what they were saying to each other, what being that close to someone felt like.  
    You sighed, feeling bogged down, but you shook your head, scolding yourself internally. You should be happy for them, that they had something... _someone_ so special. you looked up at the sky, trying to shake off your suddenly gloomy mood im sorry,  
  
_I shouldnt envy their happiness. but sometimes i get so damned...lonely._  
  
you think, sometimes when you had these silent, and frustratingly one-sided, conversations in your head, it made you feel less alone to think their was someone out their who could hear you. even if they couldnt, or wouldnt, answer. maybe thats why so many people turned to religion. makes the world seem less intimidating to think theres some grand plan behind it all. You started walking again, the man you had pretended was a policeman walked by you, his long coat brushed your shoulder and he turned, nodding to you  
"good evening, excuse me"  
he murmered apologising for brushing against you. you gave him a soft half smile, all you could manage in your current mood  
"no worries, have a good night."  
you answered politely, nodding goodbye as you turned right outside the park. the sky had started to darken as you made your way home and you quickened your pace. You didnt live in the best of areas so best not to make yourself an easy target. You make it home safely, bolting the door behind you as you wearily pull off your shoes and curl up in bed. Thinking of the couple in the park, you allow a few tears to escape as you curl tighter against yourself. squeezing your eyes shut. sniffling you softly you open your eyes, gazing up at the dank ceiling.  
  
_Please..._  
  
you plead silently, trying to wipe away your tears.  
  
_if you can hear me somehow...I dont want to be alone anymore._  
  
you sit silently for awhile, before finally drifting into a restless sleep.  
    The next day you get ready for work, sleep had helped to clear the crushing weight of last night. you look in the mirror and smile at yourself "today will be a great day"  
you say aloud, trying to give yourself a little pep talk. you walk to work and help your boss open up for the day. today was pretty busy. it was a sunday so it was alot of families out for the day. You loved children and didnt mind as much as some of the other waitresses when they spilled or got rowdy. The busy work day also led to more tips than usual, and you smiled brightly, you would be able to pay the rent no problem if things kept up this way, maybe even get some groceries. Your boss came up a few hours before closing and asked if you could close up as she had to do a bank run and probably wouldnt be back in time to close. she would give you an extra $10 for the trouble and You agreed and thanked her enthuiastically, assuring her you would take care of everything and drop the spare keys in the drop box after locking up so there would be no risk of them getting lost or stolen.  
    The day flew by, and you were exhausted when the last few customers finally left, save one gentleman at the corner table, who still nursed the stale coffee you had given him an hour beforehand. You smiled as you walked over, your expression politely apologetic  
"im sorry sir but we are locking up for the night"  
You inform him, he grunts in acknowledgement and drains his cup before handing it to you and walking towards the door. turning off the main lights you walk to the back and take off your apron, getting the spare keys from the hook in your bosses office to lock up, when you hear the ding of the door chime. thinking a late night customer hadnt realised you were closed you hurriedly walk to the front. It was the customer who had just left, he fidgeted as he looked around and stilled as he caught sight of you walking up  
"did you forget something sir?"  
you asked politely, but your stomach churned, something wasnt right. you had a bad feeling.  
    his hand shifted and you glanced down to see a gun in his hand, he trembled slightly as sweat ran down his face.  
"give me the money"  
he demanded hurriedly, glancing toward the front window then back at you. a cold sweat broke out over your neck, and you felt the urge to vomit. you took a shaky breath and held your empty hands up in a sign of surrender  
"C-calm down sir, "  
he let out a wheezing bark of a laugh and stepped closer, his eyes looked crazed. desperate.  
"just give me the money"  
he demanded again, angrier, tears sprung to your eyes, you were terrified. You kept your eyes on the gun, shuffling sideways to the register and pressing a button. the register dinged open and you pulled out the sprinkling of fives and tens and offered them to him across the counter, hand shaking. his eyes narrowed and he growled, arm moving to hold the gun pointed directly at your chest as he grabbed the small wad of cash. "wheres the rest?!"  
he barked, glancing into the drawer as if you had hidden it. you let out a strangled sob, the tears streaming down your cheeks  
"I-Im sorry...m-my boss...sh-she already took m-most of it to the b-bank earlier.."  
you stammered, hands still held out in surrender, trying to placate the agitated robber.  
  
_oh god...please someone help me..._  
  
you pleaded silently, still sobbing as the man growled, and came around the counter, shoving you roughly out of his way as he rifled through the drawer, you hit the wall and stayed, afraid to move even if your shoulder throbbed. he let out another feral growl, once again pointing the gun at you, you looked into his eyes his dilated pupils radiated fury and desperation.  
  
He's high  
  
you thought suddenly, recognising the furious need that drove his anger. never do this to yourself baby you heard your mothers voice in your memory, slurred and unpleasant  
  
_it'll leave you so used up, you become something ugly._  
  
_and God dont like ugly_  
  
you were practically hyperventilating, your body shaking violently  
  
_oh god im going to die...i dont wanna die...please_!   
  
couldnt anyone hear you? you could barely see through the river of tears, and you let out a racking sob as you held your hands up in front of you. it couldnt end like this. where was the guardian angel who you always felt just beyond your reach? where was your salvation? you felt a spasm of something deeper than fear; betrayal.  
  
**_where are you?_ **  
  
Agony ripped through your chest, you tried to scream but all you felt was radiating burning pain.  
the force slammed you into the wall and you crumbled, broken. the man let out a whimper of disbelief,  
stumbling back as a red pool crept across the cold tile.  
  
your eyes couldnt focus as he grabbed the money in his fist and fled the cafe.  
the unexpected outcome left him in a panic as he stumbled away,  
eyes still looking back at the cafe  
"oh god oh god oh god"  
he chanted in terror, arms reeling.  
he never even saw the car  
  
**_god dont like ugly_**  
  
You gasped for breath, but it felt like you had no lungs, there came no relief staring up at the darkened ceiling,  
your hands grasped at the slick floor for something, anything to bring you comfort  
The pain was unbearable, every gasp, every twitch was agony.  
  
_please...I dont want to die alone.._  
  
you beg one last time,  
resigned and despondant.  
angels didnt exist.  
no one was coming  
it was all cruel lies.  
  
suddenly you saw a hand reach out from above, it touched your face with gentle fingers and in an instant the pain, though not gone, lessened until it was but an itch in your subconscious your body was still heavy and your eyes could barely focus, the sticky wetness of your blood caused your clothes to cling to you but you summoned all your strength to turn your head as you felt someone lift you into strong arms cradling against you against their chest and if you had the breath you would have gasped  
it was the man from the park!  
the one who had brushed against you and, you suddenly realised, the same man who had left you the tip weeks earlier.  
_'keep smiling'_  
he had written  
   his steely blue eyes gazed down at you gently, pityingly.  
"you are not alone"  
  
_who are you?_  
  
you thought desperately, too weak to speak. the urge to touch his face, to see if this was real, was overwhelming but you hadnt the strength. as if he heard your thoughts, he spoke, his voice gruff  
"I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord"  
you winced, was this some deathbed hallucination? were you so pitiful you had to imagine the guardian angel you had so deseprately clung to for so long just so you wouldnt die all alone ?  
"I am real, and I am sorry"  
his sad look returned as he continued to hold you in his arms he sighed, looking into your eyes, you didnt believe him it was a cruel joke he gave you a long searching look  
"i suppose you require proof?"  
he closed his eyes as if concentrating, and through your heads odd angle you saw black gossimer wings blink into life curling in the limited space to wrap around you both protectively if you could, you wouldve screamed  
"do not fear.."  
he murmered softly, the tips of his feathers brushing the leaking tears from your cheeks.  
"I am your Guardian, I have watched over you and heard your prayers"  
a silent sob racked your mutilated breast. you so desperately wanted it to be true.  
"Even if i could not directly interfere in your life, i attempted to bring you comfort and safety."  
you thought of all the little things throughout your life. when you were desperate. scared. all the little things you believed were signs you werent completely alone.  
_keep smiling._  
he smiled, nodding slightly  
"I have never seen a kinder soul"  
he continued, his chest rumbling against your ear his feathers continued to rest against your cheek soothingly  
"every prayer was a prayer for others.You gave even when you had little for yourself."  
he leaned down a laid a gentle kiss on your temple, lingering for a long moment you felt peace flow through you as he moved to look into your eyes, forehead pressed to yours  
"and always you smiled"  
and you did, brightly and unflinchingly you smiled tearily up at him.  
your guardian angel. your salvation.  
  
_thank you_  
  
you thought gratefully, the tears that ran down to wash away the blood ones of joy and all the pain, loneliness, and fear that had plagued you for so long melted away as he wrapped you in his arms, wings fluttering  
"Its time to come home"  
your body relaxed and your eyes closed gently  
a last tear tracing to fall on one lone raven feather  
and a soft hum ghosted into the night  
a nonsense tune,  
to follow you home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first writing projects in years I sure hope you enjoy! Finding this site has helped me to remember how much I LOVE writing.  
> I welcome all comments and critiques!
> 
> If you have a request or idea I would love to write something for you! I am currently working on a multi-chapter balthazar story, a 7 min in heaven supernatural and some others.
> 
> I do others fandoms to! Ask and comment away!  
> And thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
